Bad Girl
by DrakkenFanboy
Summary: [COMPLETE] Kim is having a bad day, but it turns worse when she's turned evil! Oneshot, my entry for Ron Stoppable Message Board July Contest. KR shipping! PLEASE REVIEW!


**_A/N- _**Hello, everyone, it's me, DrakkenFanboy, here with a special treat, my entry to Ron Stoppable Messageboard contest. It's a K/R shipping fic, so be warned. Anywho onto the show.

Title: Bad Girl

Rating: K+

Author: DrakkenFanboy

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or other characters, so please don't sue.

* * *

**Part 1:** The Beginning of a Bad Day

It was dark at HenchCo. Headquarters, the only people left we're a few guards and Jack Hench himself. We see a figure, hard to recognize, running down a hall. The figure then comes to a door and quietly opens it. Inside, behind a glass case, sits the Attitudinator, one of HenchoCo's inventions. The figure then jumps over to the case and silently pulls it off, then the alarm sounds.

The figure then grabs the Attitudinator and runs off. As guards approach the scene, they find no trace of the thief.

Meanwhile, outside, the figure jumps into a van.

"So, Shego, I suppose you got the package?" askedthe blue-skinned scientist named Dr. Drakken.

"Yeah, but I don't get why we got this thing again." asked the figure who now was revealed to be a green-skinned female named Shego.

"Because, Shego, once I get the Kerplux Adapter, I will be super charged evil Drakken!" laughed the mad scientist.

* * *

The next morning at the Possible residence... 

Kim's alarm clock pounded on her bedside table, Kim finally stirred and looked at the time.

"Eight-fifteen, I'm gonna be late!" she yelled as she jumped out of bed and put on her school clothes.

Kim then rushed downstairs.

"Bye mom, bye dad," she said as she rushed out the door.

* * *

Kim was running through the halls of Middleton, she was almost to her homeroom when Mr. Steve Barkin grabbed her. 

"Running though the halls and tardyness, that's a detention, Possible," said Barkin.

"But, I..."

"There's no excuse for tardyness, now get to class," Barkin said as he handed Kim a detention slip.

"Yes, Mr. Barkin," Kim said with a sigh.

* * *

" I can't believe I got a detention, _again!_" said Kim at a lunch table with her best friend-boyfriend. 

"Kim, you can't let Barkin put you down, you're strong, don't worry about some stupid detention," said Ron.

"Thanks, Ron," said Kim as she gave him a kiss.

"Awww," said Ron's pet naked molerat, Rufus.

"What was that for?" asked Ron as he rubbed his cheek.

"For always being there to help me," she said as she walked off.

As Kim walked off, she noticed her high school nemesis approach her.

"Hello, Kim," said Bonnie with a smirk.

"Hello, Bonnie, if you don't mind I need to go to..."

"Actually, I do, I wanted to talk about you and Sir Geek," said Bonnie.

"Ron is not a geek!" exclaimed Kim.

"Yeah, sure, anywho, I think it's great your dating him, it will make it so much painless when you drop to his level," Bonnie said with a smirk.

"I'm not gonna stand here and listen to you insult me and my boyfriend," said Kim as she turned and bumped into somebody, sending food all over her.

Everyone laughed as Kim growled and left to the hall. As Kim walked in the hallway, her Kimmunicator beeped.

"Hey, Kim, th...What happened to you?" asked Wade, Kim's ten year old super genius friend.

"I've had a bad day," said Kim with a pout.

"Well, its worse now, someone stole an Attitudinator from HenchCo, last night, " said Wade.

Kim entered the girls bathroom saying, "I thought HenchCo. discontinued the Attitudinator?"

"They kept one helmet, for show I guess," said Wade.

"Ron and I are on our way," said Kim as she wiped her face.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift, Mr. Blandhammer," said Kim, who was now in her blue and white battlesuit. 

"It's the least I could do after you saved my hollywood production from that Senor Senior Jr. guy," said Mr. Blandhammer.

Kim then walked to the back where Ron was. Ron was sitting and reading a magazine.

"What are you, reading?" asked Kim.

"Nothing!" he said as he tried to hide it, but Kim grabbed it in the nick of time.

"What to get your girlfriend on your first date, oh, that's so sweet of you, Ron," she said as she kissed him.

Kim then whispered something in Ron's ear, and Ron got a sly look on his face.

* * *

"Ms. Possible and Mr. Stoppable, so good to see you," said Jack Hench as he approached the two teens. 

"Hello, Mr. Hench, now about the Attitudinator..." said Kim.

"Yes, Yes, I'm sure you've got questions about that," Hench said.

"Any idea who took it?" asked Ron.

"Analysis and security recordings show that the culprit was that girl that works with Dr. Drakken,"

"Shego," said Ron and Kim in unison.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" said Kim.

"Aw, man!" said Ron.

"So, Shego's the culprit, better tell Wade," said Kim as she pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, we know who took the Attitudinator," said Kim.

"Who?" asked Wade.

"Drakken and Shego," Kim said.

Then, something beeped on Wade's computer.

"Uh-oh, there's been a break-in at MasterTech Industries, Kim!" said Wade.

"We're on our way!" said Kim.

* * *

"Okay, tell me why we're here, again?" asked the annoyed Shego 

" I told you, without the Kerplux Adapter, the Attitudinator can't work functionally," said Drakken as he searched for the device.

Finally, he came to a small bulb which he just picked up.

"Yes, here it is!" he said as he picked it up.

Just then, a crash is heard, and standing before Drakken was Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

"It's over, Drakken!" yelled Kim.

"Kim Possible and...er...Stop...Stoppable?" Drakken contemplated.

"If he wasn't a villian, I'd be very flattered," said Ron to Kim.

"You're too late, Kim Possible, super evil Drakken is about to be unleashed!" laughed Drakken as he screwed in the bulb.

Shego then lunged toward Kim, Kim and Shego battled it out as Ron tried to get the Attitudinator from Drakken.

"Let go, buffoon, it's mine!" yelled Drakken as he struggled with Ron.

"How can I still be a buffoon when you know my name!" yelled Ron as he held a tight grip.

Shego and Kim traded kicks and punches. Finally, Shego kicked Kim, sending her flying into a wall.

Drakken then accidentally turned on the helmet on as Rufus jumped out and bit Drakken's hand. Once Drakken let go, Ron was thrown back as the helmet went flying through the air and onto Kim.

Kim then shook and screamed, as a bright flash blinded Ron, Shego, and Drakken. When the flash cleared, Kim was seen lying on the ground, KO'd. Ron rushed to her side and tried to wake her up, she finally did and she opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Ron.

"I think so, do I look okay?" she asked.

"You look fine to me," Ron said.

Kim then saw that Drakken and Shego had got away.

"Great, this day just keeps getting better and better," said the sarcastic Kim.

* * *

**Part 2:** So the Evil Drama

That night at the Possible residence...

Kim exited her shower wearing a nice pink robe and slippers, as she walked to her sink and brushed her hair, she looked into her mirror and noticed something different. Kim's eyes were red in the mirror, but on her face they were green. Instead of a frown on her face, her mirror image had an evil smile. Kim then examined herself more closely in the mirror. Her robe was black in the mirror.

"That can't be right," she said to herself.

All of a sudden, Kim then let out a huge, almost evil laugh. She covered her mouth.

"What was that?" she asked herself.

Kim then felt a tingling feeling as if there was someone or something inside of her.

Kim's eyes then closed, opening to reveal blood red around her pupils. Kim then closed her eyes again and opened to reveal her normal green eyes.

"Get...out...of...me!" yelled Kim.

"I am you!" Kim said with a voice that would send chills down your spine. Kim's eyes then turned blood red again and kept that hue. She looked at herself.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun," she said to herself.

Kim then walked into her room to her closet, she pulled out a green tank top and blue capris.

"I'll mess with them later," she said with an evil smile.

She then pulled out her battlesuit and let out an evil laugh.

* * *

Middleton High... 

Ron stood at his locker putting in his books, when he heard gasps and whistles. Ron then turned to all the drama and dropped his jaw.

There, Kim was walking wearing a red tank top, black capris, and black and red shoes. Kim carried a backpack with black and red all over it.

"Kim?" Ron asked.

"What is it, Ronnie-pooh?" said Kim with a smirk.

"You're acting a li...wait, Ronnie-pooh?" Ron said with disgust.

"I'd thought I'd change my look, that's alright, isn't it?" she asked.

"Ronnie-pooh?" he kept saying to himself, twitching his eye.

Kim then smirked as she saw Bonnie coming toward her.

_"Revenge is gonna be so sweet," thought Kim._

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Nerdy," said Bonnie.

Ron just kept repeating Ronnie-pooh and twitching his eye. Kim turned to Ron, trying to ignore Bonnie.

"I see you've decided to change your look, Kim, it still doesn't hide your ugly geek disguise," said Bonnie with a smirk.

Kim then turned her head and gave a evil red-eye glare. Kim then turned and grabbed Bonnie and held her up against a locker in mid-air.

"You talking to me?" Kim asked in a scary, malevolent voice.

"Possible, your scaring me," said Bonnie, who was shaking with fright.

"Oh really...boo," said Kim with her evil voice.

Bonnie screamed.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Kim in an evil voice. Kim then stuffed Bonnie into a trash can.

"Man, that felt good," said Kim with agiggle.

Kim's eyes then turned green for a second.

"I can't believe you, I mean I did that to Bonnie," said Kim with a face of anger.

Kim's eyes than turned red again.

"Get use to it, I'm here to stay!" laughed Kim evily.

"You hear that, Middleton, Kim Possible has had enough! It's time for some payback!" she yelled with an evil smile.

"Hello, Possible, I couldn't help but notice you didn't show up to detention yesterday!" said Barkin, his voice changing from calm to angry.

Kim then smiled and grabbed Barkin with a tight grip.

"That's because I don't take orders from old fat men!" Kim said with an evil face.

"Fat?" Barkin said with shock.

Just then, a flying Barkin is hurtled into the cafeteria and into a table.

"That girl is expelled!" said Barkin as spaghetti fell on him.

Meanwhile in the hallway...

Kim brushed her hands as she said, " I should've turned evil ages ago!"

Kim then walked to the doorway outside.

"I need some weapons and my suit," said Kim as she looked around.

Kim then smiled and said, "And I know just where to get them."

* * *

Ron still stood in a dazed state at his locker, still repeating the words "Ronnie-pooh." His cellphone then rang and brought him out of that state. 

"Hello?" he said.

"Ron, meet me at Kim's locker," said the voice of Wade.

Ron then walked over to Kim's locker and opened it up, he saw the face of Wade on the screen.

"Ron, have you seen Kim, I've been trying to reach her all day," Wade said.

"Wade, there's something wrong with Kim, she called me...Ronnie-pooh," said Ron with disgust on the Ronnie-pooh part.

"I think Kim has turned evil, Ron," said Wade.

"That's not good is it?" asked Ron.

"No, its not, Kim's been super-charged evil by the Attitudinator," said Wade.

"How'd that happen?" Ron asked.

"Well, Drakken accidentally picked up an Electro Magnetic Accelerator bulb and put it on the Attitudinator," said Wade.

"So what do we do?" asked Ron.

"You have to get the helmet on Kim, which is gonna be pretty hard," said Wade.

"Great, my girlfriend is an evil megalamaniac, I wonder if she's still a good kisser?" said Ron with his head in the clouds..

* * *

Drakken's Lair... 

"Nothing like relaxing in a sofa chair, reading your favorite novel, and drinking some cocoa moo, after your world domination plan goes south, huh, Shego?" asked Drakken.

"Yeah, whatever," said Shego who continued to read her magazine.

Just then, a crash is heard and a large gaping hole with smoke is seen.

"Holy ginger-snaps!" yelled Drakken.

Shego and Drakken turned to the scene and saw a figure standing in their sight. The figure wore a black suit with red rings around the arms and legs. (Kinda like Kim's super suit, but white was black and blue was red.) The figure had a red cape and wore a black helmet with a creepy emblem of "KP" on it.

"Who are you?" asked Shego.

The figure then pulled off it's helmet to reveal the face of Kim Possible. Kim had darker red eyes now, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"What's up, doc?" said Kim with a smirk.

"Kim Possible?" said Drakken with disbelief.

"Where's your cute, I mean dopey sidekick?" asked Shego with her claws ignited green.

"He isn't here right now, but he says hello," said Kim with an evil smile.

"What do you want, I'm not doing anything evil," said Drakken.

Kim then walked up to him.

"There lies your problem, you quit too much," said Kim as she held Drakken's cheeks and looked at him with her devil eyes.

"You've changed, I can tell," said the terrified Drakken.

"Very good obversation, Drew, you get a gold star," said Kim with a sarcastic tone.

Shego then charged at Kim, Kim waved her hand and a blue shield appeared in front of Kim, knocking Shego to the ground. Shego then jumps up and prepares herself. Kim just yawns as she shoots a blue goo at Shego, sticking her to the wall.

"Why, when I get out of thi..." Shego yelled, but was stopped when Kim shot some goo to her mouth.

"Now that we have no more distractions, Drew, I need you to do me favor," said Kim with an evil smile.

"What?" he asked fearfully.

"Show me your weapons," she said with her evil face.

* * *

The Possible residence... 

"Kim, are you here?" asked Ron, in his mission outfit.

"In here!" yelled the voice of Tim Possible.

Ron ran to the backyard where he saw Jim and Tim hanging upside down from a tree.

"What happened?"

"We were reading Kim's diary..." said Tim.

"...and she caught us..." said Jim.

"...and stuck us to this tree with some blue goo," said Tim.

"Do you know where she went?" asked Ron.

"She said something about using Drakken's technology," said Jim.

"Thanks," Ron said as he ran to his house.

"Hey, wait, could you have least let us go?" asked Tim.

Meanwhile...

"Wade, Kim's at Drakken's Lair," said Ron into Kim's Kimmunicator.

"That's not all, she's enhanced her super suit with new weaponry," said Wade.

"I got the helmet, get me a ride to Drakken's lair," said Ron as he hung up.

* * *

**Part 3:** Conclusion

Drakken's Lair...

"And this is my Electro-Absorber, it aborbs all electricity," said Drakken, showing her a giant cannon.

"Perfect," said Kim with an evil smirk.

"Um, when you rule the world, can I have Iceland?" asked Drakken.

"That's the green one," said Kim with an angry stare.

"Darn, I thought you didn't know that!" said Drakken.

"I believe your services are no longer needed, Drew," said Kim as she shot a stream of blue goo at Drakken, sticking him to the wall next to Shego.

"But..." said Drakken, but was stopped when blue goo covered his mouth.

Kim then turned from them to the weaponry.

"Tonight, the world will tremble before the might of Kim Possible! Ahahahahahahaha!" laughed Kim.

Kim then went to fixing up her plot. She picked up a gun with the words "Energy Blaster" on it. She pointed it towards the wall and then backed it away. Then she turned to the Electro-Absorber and Magnetic Pulver-Cannon.

"My plan is gonna be...no big," she said to herself with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Ron had snuck in and was sneaking towards Drakken and Shego.

"Shh, I'm gonna let you go, and then, I need you to help me stop Kim," said Ron with a whisper.

Ron then pulled the goo off their mouths.

"Why should we help you, buffoon?" asked Drakken.

"Would you rather have Kim rule the world?" asked Ron.

"You know, he has a point," said Shego.

"Fine," said Drakken.

"Okay, here's the plan, while I distract Kim, you need to get this helmet on her and..." said Ron, but stopped when an energy blast barely missed his head. Ron turned to the figure of Kim.

"Hello, Ronnie-pooh," said Kim.

"Stop calling me that! Rufus help Drakken and Shego," said Ron.

Rufus gave a thumbs up as Ron jumped and kicked the energy blaster out of Kim's hands.

Kim then growled as she shot blue goo at Ron. Ron dodged every shot as he kicked Kim to the floor.

"Want some more?" yelled Ron.

"Ron, I didn't wanna do this, but..."Kim said as she grabbed Ron's leg and swung him into the wall.

Kim then ran to the control panel and pulled a lever.

"You're too late, Ronald Stoppable, my electro absorber and magnetic pulver-cannon are operational," she said as she let out an evil laugh.

"Which do what?" asked Ron.

"I plan to use these cannons to disable every mechanical device in the world, people will have to make me ruler of the world to get to use them! Ahahahahahahaha!" said Kim with an evil laugh.

Ron then charged at Kim, but Kim knocked him down with her shield. She then saw Shego coming with the Attitudinator.

"Nice try, but no," said Kim as she kicked Shego into the wall.

"Can't you see, I am unstoppable!" yelled Kim.

"Not yet," said Ron as he grabbed Kim and pressed his lips towards hers.

"Go, Drakken!" said Shego as she tossed him the helmet.

"Your reign ends now!" said Drakken as he placed the helmet on Kim while she was still in a liplock with Ron. Ron then released as Kim curled up.

"Ron, get back," said Kim as she screamed.

Ron, Drakken, and Shego all covered their eyes as a flash appeared around Kim. Kim's eyes switched between green and red several times before they turned green again.

"Ron!" she yelled as got up and ran and hugged him. Their lips then met. They released and Kim turned to Drakken and Shego.

"Um, sorry about the whole evil thing," she said.

Drakken and Shego just smiled and fainted.

Kim and Ron just smiled.

* * *

"So I apologized to Mr.Barkin, Bonnie, and everybody," said Kim as she and Ron walked on the sidewalk, Kim was back to her normal outfit, "Though I doubt I'll be able to spend time after school with you for a month." 

"It's alright, being bad wasn't your fault," said Ron.

"So tell me, Ron, what was I like evil, romanctically," Kim asked.

"You were fierce, but you still liked me, why?" asked Ron.

Kim giggled, "No reason, _ronnie-pooh_,"

Ron froze and grew wide-eyed.

We see Kim laughing as she is running from an annoyed Ron.

"Kim! Kim! Come back here, I'm not through with you, yet! Kim!"

**THE END**

* * *

That's it, I hope you liked it, well, see you! 


End file.
